Rain drops and Bathtubs
by Ash Ninja
Summary: After two weeks of no privacy between them Conner and Megan find themselves alone for once in the Justice Cave. The clone is determined to make the best of this. Revelations occur. One-shot. High T for mentions of adult content.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

**

* * *

**_I know that the bridges that I've burned along the way_  
_ Have left me with these walls and these scars that won't go away_  
_ And opening up has always been the hardest thing_  
_ Until you came_

_ So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go_  
_ This feeling I'm feeling is something I've never known_  
_ And I just can't take my eyes off you_

_ I love when you tell me that I'm pretty when I just wake up_  
_ And I love how you tease me when I'm moody, but it's never too much_  
_ I'm falling fast, and the truth is I'm not scared at all_  
_ You broke my wall_

* * *

**Raindrops and Bathtubs**

When Conner Kent aka Superboy exited the training room, sweat dripping from his face and hair ruffled he noticed something very extraordinary. He stood still in the hallway for a moment and listened.

Nothing.

He heard absolutely nothing... well nothing annoying or loud. Instead there was just the familiar quiet hum and whirl of machinery yet other than that just comfortable silence in the Justice Cave. He was practically alone, well, given the fact that Red Tornado was probably monitoring the Cave somewhere. With a content sigh, Conner made his way to the library, passing the living room but turned down another hall opposite from the kitchen.

"Megan?" He called, mopping his face off with his gym towel as he poked his head through one of the open doors of the small library. "Are you here?"

Oddly enough she wasn't.

"Where could she be?" The clone mumbled to himself. Despite only the two of them living together it was very rare that he and the martian could be alone together. Due to the fact that their teammates caught them kissing in Megan's room two weeks ago.

Things became tense and awkward between him, Wally and Robin. He had known Wally's infatuation with Megan still existed and that Robin was finally accepting Megan's feelings for him as just a friend but Conner could still catch him staring at Megan whenever she wasn't looking. This bothered Conner a bit but he was well assured whenever Megan would reach out with her fingers and run them over his or talk to him telepathically.

But now right, no teammates, no mentors, no one to bother them.

They were alone and he was determined to make the best of this time.

So the young man turned back around and made his way out to the hanger where the martian kept her spaceship, the ship was there untouched but the pilot was absent. He was about ready to give up when Miss Martian contacted him through his mind:

_Conner? Where are you?_

With a relieved sigh, the clone replied: _I'm in the ship hanger, I was looking for you._

_I'm outside by the forest, come here, I want to show you something._

_... Alright._

Quickly Conner discarded the towel in the kitchen and walked out of the 'front door'. He found Megan sitting under a tree reading a book. From long distance he still could make out the title: A Smart Girl's Guide To Boys. An amused smile quirked up at his lips. As if she needed that.

"Megan?"

The martian snapped her head up and quickly tried to hide the book behind her. "Oh! Hi, Conner, I didn't see you there I was just... resting." she babbled, her cheeks tinting pinker than her lip-gloss.

"I'm sure you could sense me," Conner replied, smirking.

"I was... distracted."

"I see, good book?"

"How did you... Oh! Hello Megan! Of course, your enhanced vision!" He nodded and plopped down on the grass next to the martian, his fingers automatically began caressing hers. He sighed contently as the familiar electric current sparked between them.

"You said you have something to show me?" The clone asked, changing the subject.

"Hm? Oh yes, I found something in the forest." His fingers stilled. "Don't worry I was perfectly safe."

"Care to clarify what you found?"

Conner watched Megan grin. "I rather show you, come on." With that he found himself following the small alien into the lush shady forest. "So, where's Black Canary and R.T?"

"On a mission, I suppose, then again it's just the two of us here." Conner said, noticing they were going a little deeper than usual into the wood. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!"

"Or I could just read your mind and find out."

"That's mean! And invasion of privacy!"

"You did first," He countered.

Megan huffed and quickened her pace, walking ahead of him. Conner rolled his eyes but then averted his gaze to watch the martian roll her hips from one side to another as she walked haughtily up the upcoming hill and raise her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. He felt a strange heat rise up from beneath the band of his belt all the way up to his hairline. What is he doing? With a shake of his head, Conner jogged up to get back in step with the martian.

"Are we almost there?"

"Just through those trees," she pointed to a upcoming thicket twenty yard away.

"What's beyond that?"

"Can't you be patient for once?"

"I am, why do you think your keeping up with me?" Megan shoved at his arm but he stopped and just stared at her, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Were you trying to knock me down?"

"No..." He arched his brow, watching the conflicting emotions pass over her face. And then took off flying towards the thicket of trees, calling over her shoulder, "Come on, slowpoke!"

With a grunt Conner charged after her, running at top speed.

"Wait, stop!" Just as he broke through the thicket, Megan caught him in a force-field. Conner looked up at Megan and then below to see he floating above the beginning of a clean-looking lake. Why hadn't he heard the lapping water before?

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" He snapped as Megan set him back onto the shore.

"I was trying to surprise you," she mumbled, descending back to his side. "Gosh, don't be so bipolar all the time, relax."

Conner stared at her, forehead creased. "I am not...whatever you called me. I almost fell into the water and simply just asked a question."

"More like screamed it at me."

"I'm sorry,"

"I'm used to it by now, besides, you can always make it up to me." Megan stepped forward and closed her eyes, tilting her face up. Conner cleared his throat, eyes quickly sweeping the area before leaning down and pecking her cheek. Megan's eyes snapped open in disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, let's go in," Conner said, changing the subject. Quickly he began stripping off his shirt and kicked off his shoes.

"Conner Superboy Kent! What are you doing?" Megan gasped, eyes wide and a apparent blush on her face.

"Going swimming." Conner said obviously. Now in just his black basketball shorts, Conner was about to jump into the water but spied something in one of the trees beside Megan. Leaping up, Conner grabbed hold of thickly woven rope tied to the end of a large tree trunk and held it on between his hands. He flashed Megan a glance before rearing back and charged at the lake, wrapping his feet around the knot at the bottom of the swing. For a moment, suspended in mid-air he could feel the full effect of the sun engulf him before he plummeted back to the trees. At the last second, Conner released the rope and made a perfect dive into the water, drops flying.

He slowly resurface and slicked his hair back from his forehead to see Megan still standing next to the pile of his clothes. She looked nervous and scared.

"Come on, get in the water!" Conner called, paddling closer to Megan. "Use the rope, it's...fun."

Megan shook her head, stepping back. "I...I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...Because I can't swim!" His eyes widen.

"Your kidding, right? You can fly but you can't swim?"

"No..." Conner must have been smiling because Megan glared at him. "It's not funny!"

"If I'm laughing then yes it is,"

"Your not laughing." Conner forced a light chuckled as best as he could. "Cute."

"Just get in, I'll be right here." He swam closer so the water just came to his hips.

Megan sighed, turning around.

"Don't leave."

"I'm not, turn around, I don't trust you." She replied over her shoulder.

Rolling his eyes, Superboy turn his back towards Megan and crossed his arms over his chest. He could hear the buttons of Megan's cardigan and zipper skirt move and come undone, accompanying the rustling of her clothes slipping off her skin. The warm sensation he had felt earlier returned despite the cool water, his heartbeat accelerating alarmingly in his chest, a urge to turn around burned strongly within him. What's happening to him? "Okay, you can look, I guess."

Slowly Superboy turned back toward the martian. She stood there in a red bikini and matching bottoms, a deep blush on her face. He cleared his throat.

"Prepared much?"

"I was hoping you'd go in first."

"Well, come on." He motioned to the awaiting rope swing.

"I don't think so,"

"Be brave, I know you are."

Megan walked over and grasped the rope tightly within her hands, he watched as she walked back a little, jumped onto the rope and soar high into the air. Her scarlet hair and emerald skin sparkling in the sunlight, he caught his breath as Miss Martian released the rope and fell into the water, landing farther out than he had.

After a few moments, Conner realized she had not yet submerged. "Oh no, no, no!" He hissed, swimming over to the spot where she landed, water now up to his chin and dove down. He could see Megan struggling to swim up, eyes frantic with fear. Quickly Conner swam behind her and wrap his arm around her waist and kicked upwards toward the surface as fast as he could

"Ah!" He gasped as they emerged. "Megan? Megan?" The alien wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"C-Conner! Don't let go!" She said, burying her face into his neck.

Conner, for the very first time, laughed. "Megan, calm down, I'm right here. Unhook your legs, I got you. I'm holding you up."

She shook her head.

Sighing, he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders so he was carrying her on the water, bride style. "Look, loosen up and tip your head back." She did as she was told and Conner jostled her a bit.

"Don't let go!" She cried.

"Megan," he said sternly, looking her in the eyes. "When are you going to learn? I'm never going to let you go unless you say to."

Cautiously, Megan uncoiled her arms and spread them out like wings and tipped her head back, eyes closed and lips parted slightly. Slowly Conner began to glide (more like float) in circles, watching amazed as the martian's hair fanned out in the water, looking like spilled red ink. Megan began to giggle with delight. Happiness stirred in his chest.

"Superboy?"

"Mm?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"What?" Megan opened her eyes and tipped her head back up to look at him.

"Kiss me,"

She didn't have to ask him twice. Conner pressed his lips against hers, feeling her hands tangle in his hair and her chest press against his collarbone. Their lips moved against each other restlessly yet softly, Superboy tightened his hold around her, trying to create more contact. He pulled away and kissed her neck, trailing his lips up all the way up the side of her face and kissed her temple. Their breathing had became rough and shallow. Conner felt Megan's lips press against his jaw, peppering him with kisses. He closed his eyes, moving his hand holding her shoulders to her hair and buried his face in the silky tresses. A sudden sharp pain prodded from the side of neck.

"Megan!" He gasped, pulling away and touching the side of his neck. Sure enough he felt a small bruise forming under two small puncture wounds now embedded in his flesh. He looked down to see Megan looking back up at him with a innocent smile.

"Oops?"

"You'll pay for that."

"Oh yeah?"

"You have n-" Suddenly he felt something drip on top of his head. Furrowing his brow, Conner looked up at the sky, it was ugly gray color and the sun was hidden by the clouds. Another drop of water hit his head.

"It's raining!" Megan squealed. "We have to go back home!"

"Alright," Conner sighed, pulling away from Megan but kept his arm around her waist.

"Here, relax, I'll get us there." Without another word, Megan wrapped her arm around his shoulder and began flying out of the water. The downpour becoming heavy.

"Whoa!" Superboy held tightly onto his green skinned companion as she flew them onto land to collect their clothes and then back to the Justice Cave. "So this is what's like to fly!" He said amazed, the wind slapping against his face.

"Cool, huh?" Megan grinned.

"Fantastic." He agreed, squeezing her waist as they arrived back at the Cave. Once safely inside, Conner followed Megan into the living room where they stood in awkward silence.

"So..." She mumbled.

"Well... That was... Nice." Conner said, folding his arms over his bare chest. _So much for making our time together count, _he thought apologetically._  
_

_It's not over, you know, the day, _Megan said shyly.

She was right.

Clearing his throat, Superboy straightened up and said, "How about you go get dried off first okay?"

"Okay," Megan nodded, smiling. "I'll just toss these in the laundry room then and I'll let you know when it's your turn to clean off."

"Okay." He watched carefully as the alien walked down the hallway and turn the corner. Once he was she was out of sight, he ran quickly into the kitchen and pulled out a fancily cooked chicken on a silver platter that he had prepared and cooked earlier and a crystal bowl of Cesar salad and placed them on the large coffee table in the living room. He ran back in to gather the other proper utensils and plates and bowls for their meal and two empty mugs.

Now he wasn't a romantic or anything like that but had he felt that he should do something nice for Megan. Something special. She had done so much for him. Deal with his temper, help him feel human and even give him a Earth name. She got him to open up, breaking down his walls. Since they couldn't be together very much in last two weeks he spent his time searching for ways to repay the martian. He found this idea when he and Megan were watching The Notebook and automatically he thought it be appropriate.

Right as Conner was setting up the stove to boil water in the kettle for the hot chocolate he heard the bathtub drain sucking down the bath water and Megan humming to herself as she headed for her room. Gritting his teeth, he hurried back into the living room to set the silverware up properly and dim the lights and light the red candles perched on the side tables in each corner of the room.

_Conner, it's your turn to wash up._

_Alright, thank you. _Conner blew out the match and tossed it into the trashcan and headed for the bathroom but then thought better of leaving his surprise in the open. _Could you stay in your room? I just cleaned the living room and kitchen_

_Oh, sure._

_Thank you.  
_

Sighing, the clone blow dried his hair and slicked it back then brushed his teeth and dabbed a little bit of cologne that he borrow from Aqualad on. Giving himself a quick look-over, Conner was satisfied and went to his room to change. The clothes he had laid out earlier, ironed black jeans, a red dress shirt, white tee-shirt and new black dress shoes and belt. He changed quickly and then headed back for the kitchen. Luckily he found the milk hadn't burned in the kettle as he added the fresh hot chocolate powder. Once that was finished, he filled the mugs and put the kettle back on the stove.

Taking a deep breath and contacted Megan, _Dinner's ready._

_You cooked?_

_Don't sound so surprised... yet._

_What?_

Conner instead of answering met Megan halfway in the hall. The martian's eyes lit up at the sight of him. "Wow, you look great!"

"Thank you, you look... Like the moon." He replied.

"The... The moon?" She repeated, confused. In fact she did, wearing a silver backless dress with a slit in the side and matching star earrings, her red hair framing her face perfectly.

"It's the first thing I saw of Earth and thought it was the most amazing thing I've seen." Conner explained, escorting her back to the living room, excitement stirring inside of him.

"Oh...thanks." Megan blushed. Right as they came into view of the living room Megan stopped right in the entryway, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Like it?" Conner asked quietly, moving around her to stand between the coffee table and couch, smiling as best as he could. Megan walked around the room, looking at the candles and the dimmed blue lights above and then finally stood next to Superboy.

"It's, well, it's..."

"Horrid? Disgusting? In-" He was cut off with a kiss to the cheek.

"Very sweet, thank you."

Clearing his throat, Conner motioned her to sit down. "So, where to start?"

Dinner was quiet and comfortable as they ate, Megan would tease Conner, asking him if he had to wear a apron when he cooked everything but also complimenting his work telepathically. In return the clone would roll his eyes and smile more than he ever did since she had first saw him. After most of the salad was gone and four plates of chicken and five cups of hot chocolate, the pair sighed with satisfaction and leaned back against the couch. Megan reached over and ran her fingers over his, he looked up at her.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Hello,"

"That was great,"

"Thank you, though, you would have made it more... interesting." He replied, unbuttoning a few of the buttons of his shirt with his free hand.

"Shut up," Megan said moodily.

"No, really, it would have been fine."

"Are you teasing me? Because I think your teasing me!" She giggled, playfully punching his arm. "_So human _now aren't you?"

"I try,"

"Obviously," Their banter subsided, replaced by awkward silence. "So... now what?"

"I..." He started but then trailed off. In truth he hadn't planned as far as he wished he had. "We could... um..."

"Why don't you explain to me why you sometimes sleep in the bathtub?" Mega suggested.

"Oh," he exhaled. "Why don't I show you?"

"Show me?" She echoed.

"Come along," Conner linked his index and middle fingers with Megan's and lead her to the bathroom, where the white candles were still burning. "I'm pretty sure the tub's dry by now." He said more to himself then Megan. He turned towards Megan. "I'll be right back."

"Okay,"

Hurriedly he went to his room and snatched two pillows and the comforter off his bed then went back into the bathroom. To his relief Megan was still there but without her shoes, sitting on the edge of the tub. She moved aside as Conner laid the comforter in the tub and placed both pillows opposite of the faucet. When he was done, he slipped his shoes off and climbed into the tub and laid down.

"Well? He asked, looking at Megan.

"Nice, but that doesn't explain anything."

"Get in,"

"I rather not,"

Conner frowned, "You don't like my tub? It's the size of a jacuzzi, big enough for us both."

"No, no, it's wonderful... Are you sure?"

"Get in," he repeated and moved aside to make room for the martian as she climbed in and eased herself down to lay beside him. "Your on my arm." Conner stated.

"Sorry, I'll-" Megan moved forward and quickly the clone placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to lean against him. "Never mind." she squeaked.

"Cadmus, had me live since birth in a liquid hibernation tank where the G-Nomes fed me information about the outside world using telekinesis. So I guess I still need to adjust using a real but I do like this better." Conner explained.

"Yeah, I heard about that from Wally... but then again he also told me you also have red rashes all over your body and hide them using night cream." The clone made a mental note to talk to the speedster later. "I never believed him, your unbelievably perfect."

His gaze softened, he raised his hand to cup Megan's cheek. "Thank you," And captured her lips within in a tender kiss. After a moment he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "Do you feel that?"

"The electricity?"

"No, something else."

"What?"

"The feeling below."

Megan blinked. "The feeling below... Oh!" Her cheeks redden. "Superboy, I, um, I think your... oh dear." She sat up and he followed.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to make you... Oh no..."

"What?" Conner asked impatiently.

"You know what sex is right?"

His eyes widen. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because your aroused!"

"In my heart?" Conner asked confused.

"What?" Megan's jaw dropped.

"I... I have this feeling in my heart, it's strange, but it's good in way." He explained, taking Megan's hand and pressing it against his chest. "This feeling happens every time I'm with you or thinking of you. And I want to know if you feel it too." Suddenly the word, the name of this feeling popped into his head.

"Love." he whispered. "Do you love me?"

"Conner," Megan breathed out, underneath her hand she could feel his heartbeat accelerate rapidly as her did. "I..." He stared down at her with such intensity that she expected herself to shatter like fragile glass.

His grip loosened on her hand. "You don't ha-"

"I love you!" She confessed, surging forward and pressing her mouth hungrily against his. He responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her as she pressed him down against the bottom of the bathtub, moving her mouth against his. Slowly, he felt Megan's tongue brush against his bottom lip, he parted his lips and allowed her to explore his mouth like a curious animal. Smirking against her mouth, he petted her tongue with his.

_I've wanted to do that for a while,_

_Stop talking_

_I'm not, I'm thinking, _Conner withdrew his tongue briefly and lightly bit down on Megan's with his teeth. She gasped and a low growl emitted from the back of her throat.

The clone's eyes sparkled with amusement,_ I told you, you were going to pay. _Megan slapped his chest, Conner chuckled into her mouth and flipped them over so he was on top as she tugged at his shirt. He pulled his lips away and gave her a quizzical look.

"Off?"

"Now," Conner obliged, unbuttoning his shirt and folded it before setting it down next to his shoes.

"Tee-shirt too?"

Megan blushed. "If you feel like it."

"It is hot in here," The clone slipped it off and tossed it over the side, pulling the martian back into his embrace. She gasped at the sensation of his bare skin against the thin material of her dress, his hands moving up and down her bare back. Goosebumps rose against their skin. "Better?"

"Much," her hands shyly sliding over his wide chest and the firm muscles of his upper torso. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you," she sighed.

"I love you too." He ran his fingers through her hair idly. "So about sex?" It was a natural topic for couples to discuss but maybe he had brought the subject up too soon...

"Can we wait?"

"Of course,"

"Unless..."

"What?" He looked down at her curiously.

"You want to?"

Conner sighed. "No, not until your ready."

"You brought it up so I assumed..."

"I'm fine, we're fine." He declared. "Let's just sleep, alright?"

Megan smiled, burying her face in his chest, kissing the soft skin over his heart. "Goodnight, Conner."

"Sweet dreams, Megan."

The next morning when Conner woke up he found himself alone in the tub. He sat up straight and ran a hand through his hair. Had he imaged it? His discarded tee-shirt and shoes were still on the tile floor, the clone sighed in relief. It hadn't been a dream.

But where was his martian?

Scooping up his tee-shirt and headed off to the kitchen. Passing through the living room he saw the dishes and leftovers from their meal had been cleared away and he could hear the radio playing music in the other room. Poking his head into the kitchen he saw Megan wearing his dress shirt over her dress, standing at the stove, her hips swaying to the beat of some country song as she flapped pancakes in the pan. He leaned against the wall, listening as she hummed the song. Finally Conner walked up behind her and said.

"I thought you weren't allowed near the stove again?"

"Oh!" She jumped around, he dodged the flying spatula and caught her wrist. "Your awake!"

"Yes," he smirked. "I am." Conner moved his hand to her waist, pulling her against him.

Megan pouted, "Aw! I was gonna bring you breakfast in bed."

"You mean bathtub?"

"Whatever, it's like a bed." She replied, leaning up to kiss him.

"Mm..." His nostrils twitched and pulled back. "I smell smoke."

"NOT AGAIN!"

Conner chuckled, things were definitely starting off on a interesting note.

* * *

**Hopefully you won't lynch me for making things a bit steamy and Conner a bit ooc. Anyway, I'm deciding to write a chapter-story, maybe just a series of one-shots or maybe a story that will develop a plot along the way. Idk, I'll decide when I get to it. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
